Sweet Dreams
by LyannaGray
Summary: Set after X-Men Apocalypse. After saving the world there are many things Peter needs to do. Make sure his family is okay. Try to find a way to tell Erik the truth, which he was finding extremely hard. Move at the same pace as everyone while his broken leg healed...
1. Prologue

**Sweet Dreams**

 **Prologue**

There were many things Peter did not like, one of them was being slow. After all, he someone who could move incredibly fast and having to slow down was not something he enjoyed. Especially when he had to spend most of his time inside the Xavier Institute. There was also the small detail that Erik was spending some time at the Institute, why Peter did not know, and that made him a little anxious. He still had not told Erik that he was his son, he simply did not know how to approach that topic.

Hearing a knock on the door of his temporary room, Peter pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. With two telepaths around, one never knew when they unintentionally caught something that was not meant to be shared... in this case, it wasn't meant to be shared just yet.

"Come in..." he called, turning his attention to the door as it opened, revealing both the Professor and Hank. "I'm not in trouble, am I?" Peter asked, making the other two men smile.

"Of course not," Charles replied, glad to see the young man was doing much better. He knew how much it must have been costing him having to stay still for such an extended period of time but with a fracture like the one he suffered they needed to be careful. Peter was healing faster than any human and even faster than some mutants but the healing wasn't instantaneous, though Hank predicted he would be back on his feet in perhaps a week, two at the most. "We simply wanted to speak with you."

Peter shrugged. "Sure, I don't have anything else to do."

Charles looked at Hank for a brief moment before turning to look at the silver-haired young man. "I wanted to thank you for your assistance, Peter. You risked your life going against Apocalypse."

"You can stay that again," he chuckled nervously. For a moment he really did believe he was going to die by Apocalypse's hand, then he thought the girl with the sword would be the one ending his life but that did not happen. Raven had taken her form to get close to Apocalypse, it hadn't done much to the all-powerful mutant but she had saved his life. "My mom is going to freak out when she sees me... my sisters will probably laugh at my misfortune," he added, looking down at his injured leg. "But I'll be fine, right?" he asked, his gaze settled on Hank who was standing quietly by the Professor.

"Yes, of course," Hank was quick to reply. "With some rest, you should be fine in a week or two."

Peter smiled at that.

"I do have a proposition for when you are better, Peter," Charles spoke again, getting the young man's attention. "For when you have completely recovered, that is," he continued, getting Peter's full attention. "We are bringing the X-Men back," he said, noticing Peter's expression. The young speedster knew what that meant. "I was hoping you would join the team... Once you are fully recuperated, of course."

There was silence for a brief moment in the room before Peter broke it. "You mean that?" He asked, still not quite believing what he had heard.

"Indeed," Charles nodded in response. "Raven will be training all of you along with Hank."

"I would like that," Peter was quick to accept the offer, smiling like a small child on Christmas day. "But would it be okay if I go visit my family first? We've been back for two days and I'm sure my mom would like to see that I'm okay not just hear reassurances over the phone," he chuckled.

"Of course," Charles smiled. "We can arrange for you to leave first thing in the morning."

"Thanks, professor," Peter said.

"It's no problem at all," the telepath replied. "Now, it's best that we leave you to rest. Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight," he called after the pair just before the door was closed.

Laying down on the bed, Peter couldn't help but smile. He was going to be an X-Men. Just like his father had been. Sort of. After all, Erik had had his own motives for staying with the group back in the day.

* * *

Peter had been right. His mother did freak out when she saw him with that cast on his leg. He had never seen his mother in such a state, not even back when he was younger and did a lot of reckless things. His little sister did not laugh, but she couldn't help and smile at the sight of his brother.

After many reassurances that he was fine and that his leg would be fine in no time, his mother finally allowed him to go and get some rest. Though she had sent his youngest sister to make sure he was okay not long after he had laid down on his bed.

"I can only imagine how Wanda will react when mom tells her what happened," his little sister said as she left him alone and Peter couldn't help but shudder a little. His twin sister could be quite scary at times, not that he would ever admit that out loud but it was true.

Sighing, Peter tried to go to sleep. He wasn't tired but in his condition there really wasn't much he could and now that he was at home, he did doubt his mother would come check on him every so often to make sure he was not doing something he wasn't supposed to do. Or she could simply send his sister once again.

Staring at the ceiling, Peter sighed once again. He really wasn't sure how he was going to survive a week like this, let alone two if that happened to be necessary. Peter had never been described as a patient man for obvious reasons and he just hoped he wouldn't go crazy. He would be of no use to the team if he lost his mind.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hello guys! I'm back with a new story. This is set in the X-Men movie universe after X-Men: Apocalypse. I hope you enjoy it.

If you like it, don't forget to review and thanks for reading this new story.


	2. Chapter One: Wanda Maximoff

**Sweet Dreams**

 **Chapter One: Wanda Maximoff**

* * *

It had surprised even him that he had managed to sleep through the night without any bad dreams of what he had recently gone through. And that was good, he really did not want to worry his mother any further, his injured leg and the fact that he had been spending more time than she would have liked around his father had her on the edge.

Sighing, Peter sat up and noticed that he was not alone in the room. His twin sister was sitting by his bed, a book in her hands, aware that he was awake yet she did not look up from her book. Not even when she spoke.

"You had mom freaking out," Wanda stated, turning to the next page on her book. "Even before you showed up like this..." she added, finally looking at him. "Sometimes I can't help but wonder what goes through your head."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard for you to find out," he shrugged. Even Wanda wasn't entirely sure of the length of her powers and he wouldn't be surprised if she found a way to see his thoughts.

"That is not the point of this conversation," his sister replied, looking a little exasperated. As if she was dealing with a small child. "Honestly, what were you thinking? or rather, were you thinking anything at all?"

Peter was not surprised by his sister's reaction. Out of the two of them, she had been the only one to listen to their mother. Unlike him, she had decided not to go look for their father even after they both had learned who he was. She seemed to have no interest in learning more about their father.

"Of course I was thinking," he answered, avoiding his sister's gaze. "I was thinking I didn't want to be late again..."

Wanda's expression softened at his words. She understood why her brother felt that way and their father wasn't the only one cause for those feelings.

"I imagine you did not tell him about us, right?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer to her question. She figured the man in question would have already made an appearance if we knew about the twins... and Wanda still was not sure if him showing up would be a good thing or not. She was more concerned about her mother's reaction.

"The time just wasn't right," was Peter's simple answer, bringing his sister's attention back to him. "But I will tell him. He deserves to know."

Wanda shrugged. "I suppose he does," she answered.

"He really isn't that bad," he said, hoping that his words would do something to soothe his sister's nerves. She was always so tense when they spoke about their father. "He just has lost too much..."

Wanda was silent for a moment. "I do not think is the worst person imaginable but I just can't deal with that, Peter. Not yet at least. I have my own problems to deal with."

"The professor could help you, Wanda. If you would like that," he offered and his sister smiled as she always did when he had mentioned the school for gifted people and the professor in the past.

"I'll think about it," she said, surprising her brother. She had always been quick to refuse the offer whenever he had brought it up in the past. "Now you saved the world and I had to hear the details from our mother. I am sure there were many things you left out," she continued, changing the topic so her brother would let that topic go. At least for a little while. "Come on, I want all of the details she did not get."

Peter smiled, eager to share with someone else all that he had been through in the last couple of days.

* * *

Spending the morning with his sister had been nice. It had been a while since the pair had spent that much time together in some time. After all, Wanda, who without a doubt had her life in order unlike her twin brother, was very busy as of late with her new job but that did not matter to her. Wanda loved every part of working in a hospital. She really did enjoy helping others in need. Everyone in the family knew that so it was no surprise when she announced what she would be studying after high school.

"You know staring is not polite," Wanda stated as she caught her brother staring at her as they ate dinner.

Peter shrugged. "I was thinking about something..."

"That doesn't happen often," she joked as she grabbed another slice of pizza. "What's going through that head of yours?"

Peter looked down at his empty place for a moment. This was something that he had left out from their earlier conversation and was not sure if it would be a good idea to speak with his sister about it. He had not even discussed it with his mother... but he figured if someone was going to understand his decision, that would bee Wanda.

"I'm going back to the school," he answered, and he did not need to say which school for his sister to know which was the one he meant. "I was offered a place. In the team," he continued, looking up at his sister, who's expression revealed nothing. "I sort of, already said yes."

The silence that emerged after his words was not something Peter liked. It was not awkward but it also was not reassuring.

"You should do what you feel is best for you," she stated after the prolonged silence between them "I just hope you are doing this because you want to do something that matters and not because you want to be near him..." she didn't need to say a name for Peter to know who she was talking about.

Peter was quick to shake his head. "I want to do it. For me," he said.

"Then be careful," she said, a little smile playing on her lips. "And do tell out mother what you are planning to do soon... I would love to be around for that conversation," she almost giggled at the thought of how that conversation would go. "I really don't want to miss it."

Peter laughed at Wanda's words, though a part of him was worried about how that conversation would go. He was certain that his mother would have her reservations, especially since he would be spending time with his father, even though the man was not aware of the relation.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to favorite this story if you like it and to a review. I would really love to know what you guys think so far on this story.

Thanks so much to HoldingOntoFireflies, Anonymous & Leax for the reviews on the previous chapter.

 **HoldingOntoFireflies** : I too love Peter Maximoff so much! I'm really happy that you are enjoying this story.

 **Anonymous** : I am glad you have liked the story so far.

 **Leax** : Thanks for reading! I also think there were many questions left unanswered by the film. I will try to answer some of those questions with what I believe could have happened. I'm also really happy that you are enjoying the story so far.


	3. Chapter two: School for Gifted Youngster

**Sweet Dreams**

 **Chapter Two: School For Gifted Youngsters**

* * *

Just as Hank had predicted, Peter was fine after just a week. He still wore the cast on his lips, having been advised by Hank not to remove site since he had no idea how to do that. Hank told him that as soon as he was back to the institute they would take care of that. Peter had no choice but to agree. His mother would also not let him remove the cast since he had no medical training and Wanda simply refused to do it.

But Peter had to deal with more than just a cast before he went back to the institute. For the last couple of days, his mother had been worried even more so after he told her that he was planning on leaving to join the X-Men. But it wasn't the group that had his mother worried. It was the fact that he would be around his father.

Peter was worried himself. He knew that he would need to tell him the truth while he had a chance. He was not sure if Erik would stay around much longer and he did not want to be late again.

"Are you sure about this?" his twin sister, Wanda, asked for what felt like the tenth time.

Peter nodded once again. "Yes, Wanda. I'm sure," he said as he packed some of his things as his sister watched.

"I would ask you to promise not to do anything reckless," she began as she sat down on her brother's bed, after all, he did not need help with his packing. "But that's part of your nature," she said, making her brother chuckle.

"That's me," he answered, having finished packing what he needed. "But I'll try not to do anything stupid."

Wanda smiled at his words. "Let's hope you at least try."

"I will do my best. I promise."

"I know you will..." she said, having a lot of faith in her brother. She knew that he would try to keep his word for as long as possible. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now... right?"

"You can always come and visit me, Wanda. You all can," Peter said, taking a seat next to his sister. "I will still visit on the weekends. Mom made me promise her that I would be here every weekend."

"That shouldn't be hard," Wanda said. "You could go and be back from that place in less than two hours."

"True, which is why I'll be here on weekends," he said once again. "You can drop by anytime. This is still your house, you know. Don't be a stranger, Wanda," he said, making her smile brightly at his words. Her worries momentarily forgotten.

* * *

Being back in the institute felt a little strange to Peter even though he had been away for a little over a week. It felt different being back. Perhaps it was the fact that he would be part of a team, who would help those who needed it. Or perhaps it was the fact that Erik was there and was still unaware of their connecting. So far only Raven and Hank knew about that, Hank had been in the same room when he told Raven the truth though he did not tell anyone. Peter really appreciated that. It would not be a good thing if Erik found out the truth from someone other than himself.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Peter focused on the task at hand. Just as promised, Hank went to remove Peter's cast almost as soon as the pair had arrived back to the institute and the speedster could not be happier. He would finally be able to run and time wouldn't go as slow as it had been in the last couple of days.

As soon as the cast was off, Hank had advised to take it easy for a couple of hours but Peter being Peter, did not listen to those words. As soon as he was able, he left the infirmary room, finally, able to use his speed. He was in the vast gardens surrounding the institute in less than a minute. Many students were enjoying the nice day outside. Summer was only just beginning after all so there really was no reason to stay inside.

"It seems like you're much better now," Peter was a little surprised that he had been caught off guard, he had been s content, enjoying the fact that he could use his speed again. "There's no reason for you to be late now..." Raven added and Peter knew her words had a special meaning behind them.

"Yeah, I'm not planning on being late again," he smiled. He did not need to say anything else for Raven to understand the true meaning of his words.

"So what are you waiting for?" the shapeshifter inquired, genuinely curious. When she had first learned that the speedster was, in fact, Erik's son, she did not have time to react. It had not been the time or place to react to the news. On the way to find Apocalypse, Raven thought things over and came to accept the fact and was not surprised that Peter had not been able to tell Erik the real reason he was there. He had been scared, that much she understood.

Peter was silent for a moment before answering Raven's question. "The right time... I can't just walk up to him and say it."

"That would be one way to leave an impression," Raven said, amused by the scenario. "But I don't think he will be angry with you if that's how you go about it," she continued. "Besides, you did get him out of prison. The way I see it, he owes you one so he cannot be angry."

Peter chuckled. "I wish I could just say it and get it off my chest."

"You will find the right time and place to tell him," Raven reassured the silver-haired speedster, who smiled in return.

"I certainly hope so," he said.

Raven returned the smile before speaking. "Before I forget, first training starts tomorrow in the morning," she informed him. The rest of the team had already been informed and now that Peter knew everything should be ready for tomorrow.

"I'll be there," Peter said with a small nod, a smile playing on his lips. He was excited about this new opportunity he had to do more with his life. "On time."

Raven chuckled softly. "I'm counting on that," she said before adding, "It will be nice to have you around, Peter," She added before she left the speedster to his thoughts.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading another chapter in this story. I really hope you guys are liking it. Don't forget to favorite this story if you like it and to a review. I would really love to know what you guys think so far on this story.

 **Leax** : Thanks for reading! I also would have liked to see Wanda in the X-Men movies. That would have been great. In this story she will have an important role. She is Erik's daughter and I can't wait for you guys to read the chapter where he finds out about the twins.


	4. Chapter Three: Almost There

**Sweet Dreams**

 **Chapter Three: Almost there**

* * *

After his chat with Raven, Peter spent the rest of the evening trying to find something to keep his interest for more than just a few minutes. Being as fast as he was, his attention span could certainly be short at times. His mother could certainly attest to that.

As he wandered around the institute, Peter came across several people who he did not know as well the four other people who would be part of the group. First, he came across Jean and Scott and the pair was too interested in each other to pay any attention to Peter. He did not mind, he found the pair amusing but that amusement did not last long. Then he came across Ororo, who was still adapting to the institute and simply wanted to be left alone. Peter was quick to leave the common room after she said that. Kurt had been spending some time with Hank when he encountered him, it seemed like the resident doctor had some questions for the youngest member of a team. Not wanting to intrude, he left the pair.

Not long after that, Peter found himself staring at the wide range of books the institute's library had to offer. He was not planning on reading any of the titles before him but being surrounded by so many books, reminded him of his sister, how she enjoyed reading. When the two were younger, Peter enjoyed causing mayhem, much to his mother's dismay, while his twin sister would prefer to stay home and read a book... at a younger age, Peter sometimes wondered how they could be related if they were so different.

Lost in his memories, Peter had not heard anyone enter the library. It wasn't until Jubilee spoke, that he realized there was someone else in the room.

"So..? Are you going?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips as she spoke. "If you are too busy thinking I can go and let them know."

Peter frowned, not having heard the first thing she had said. "What?"

Jubilee smiled. "You have a phone call and the professor asked me to come and get you," she said. "Are you going to take it? If you are you should go to the professor's office."

"Yeah, sure," he nodded, not sure who would be calling him since only his mother and sister had the phone number to the institute and they had seen him just that morning. "I'll go..."

"Great," Jubilee said, before walking out of the room with Peter not that far behind.

That girl is certainly happy... Peter thought as he walked behind Jubilee for a moment before he made his way to the professor's office. The place was empty but the phone was simply laying on the desk.

"Hello?" he said, wondering for the second time who was calling him.

The was a small pause before the person on the other side of the line answered. "Took you long enough," the female voice said and Peter knew it was his sister.

"Well, what can I say?" he said with a shrug even though his sister could not see that. "I was busy," he said and that wasn't a lie. Not really. He had been busy... trying to find something to do.

"If you say so," Wanda said and Peter could just picture the smile on her face as she said that. "Anyways, mom wanted me to remind you to call her before I left. She would have called but... you know, it's best if you do that part," she continued and his sister did not need to explain why his mother hadn't been the one to call.

"Right," he nodded. "I'll call her tomorrow morning... well, afternoon," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. "I have something to do in the morning but I'll call after that. I promise."

"You got X-Men things to do, brother of mine?" she asked and Peter knew she was only partly teasing him.

"Yeah, I do..."

"Be careful..."

Peter chuckled. "I can't make any promises."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Wanda sighed. "We all want you back in one piece."

"I'll do my best," he replied after a brief pause.

"Right. Well, I'll see you soon, Peter."

"Yes, I'll see you too, little sister," he said with a smile, knowing how much Wanda hated being called that.

Wanda groaned. "Bye, Peter."

"Yeah, bye," he chuckled before hanging up the phone.

Peter was still laughing as he made his way out of the professor's office when he ran into Erik. That instantly changed his mood.

"Sorry," Peter said, not entirely sure as to what to say. So many things came to his head, yet nothing of what he wanted to say came out.

"Don't be," Erik said, waving off the young man's apology. "There's no need for that."

"Right," Peter smiled awkwardly, not really knowing what to do himself as he stood before his father, who still was not aware of that little fact. "Hey, I just, I wanted to..." he started, hoping he would be able to finally tell Erik the truth but his mind was not cooperating. "You know, what, never mind. It can wait, I think... I should go. You must be busy," he added, failing at hiding his nervousness around Erik.

Erik couldn't help but frown at the young man's strange behavior. When he first had met Peter, ten years back, the young boy couldn't keep himself from talking or making a witty remark. Now, ten years after, he couldn't seem to speak in front of him. Erik couldn't help but wonder why that was but knew that whatever the reason, Peter would tell him if he wanted.

"I'm not busy, but I was hoping to speak with Charles," Erik said as he watched Peter, who said he would go but still didn't.

"He's not there," Peter was quick to said as he pointed to the office he had just recently left.

Erik nodded. "I thought you would be speaking with him."

"My sister called, I was speaking with her," Peter said with a smile before frowning. He shouldn't have mentioned his sister. "But I have not seen the professor since... this morning."

"You have a sister?" Erik asked and Peter wanted to slap himself. He really shouldn't have mentioned that detail.

"Yeah, yeah... I actually have two," he answered, not really revealing much about his family. He didn't want to lie to Erik but he also did not want to say too much.

Erik nodded. "Are they also like you?" he asked, oddly intrigued by what Peter was saying.

"Like me?" he asked, pointing to himself. "Oh, not exactly... I mean, Wanda has her thing which I cannot explain and I'm not sure if she can explain it herself," he shrugged. "Our younger sister is not a mutant like us... so that's that. Mom had it though when we were growing up..." he added with a nervous laugh, he really was talking too much. "I'm fast and Wanda is... well, weird, for the lack of a better word."

"She sounds very interesting," Erik said after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah, she is..." Peter nodded in agreement. "Well, I should probably go... got a big day tomorrow," he quickly added so the conversation wouldn't get even more awkward.

And just like that, Peter was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Erik to stand there by himself.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you so much for reading this chapter! It really means a lot to me. I do want to apologize for being away. School and work have been keeping me a little busy as of late but I'll be around more often starting next week.


End file.
